Je suis Charlie
by Veneziano58
Summary: Petit texte sans prétention aucune sur les événements à Charlie Hebdo. "Ils ont voulu mettre la France à genoux mais elle est debout, plus forte et unie que jamais!" (je ne suis pas sûre du rating)


**Je suis Charlie**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia et France ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que Paris et Jouars-Pontchartrain<strong>

* * *

><p>France tenait fermement entre ses bras sa capitale qui ne cessait de pleurer et ruminer la tragédie qui venait tout juste de se produire. Il ne pouvait pas en lui vouloir, lui-même était secoué jusqu'au plus profond de son être... Un attentat. A Paris. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'il était le berceau des droits de l'Homme? Parce qu'il était une République démocratique et libérale? Parce qu'il autorisait la liberté d'expression? Parce qu'il laissait ses citoyens dessiner et écrire leurs pensées? L'humour, même porté sur des choses graves, devrait-il être interdit? Au final, juste, pourquoi?<p>

Charlie Hebdo était un journal connu humoristique et satirique qui avait déjà fait bon nombre de caricatures qui avaient provoqué beaucoup de vagues, de polémiques et de refus mais... Est-ce que ça justifiait quelque chose? Non. Rien, absolument rien ne justifiait cela. Douze morts pour la liberté d'expression, douze balles qui avaient percé son cœur de part en part, le sien et celui de Paris par la même occasion.

France fini par se détacher doucement de la Ville Lumière lorsqu'une petite commune à l'allure androgyne vint lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, laissant le brun éploré aux bons soins de son petit-ami. Henri ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour se lover contre son frêle amant qui le soutint pourtant avec force. Il aimerait le remercier mais il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer son prénom parce qu'il s'appelait ainsi, _Charlie_. Et il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Jouars-Pontchartrain essuya avec amour et tendresse les larmes sur le visage du parisien puis lui prit la main, l'enjoignant à se lever. D'abord récalcitrant, il fini pourtant par obéir de toute façon peu enclin au conflit. La petite ville l'emmena dans une salle pas loin et les yeux bleu-gris de Paris s'arrondirent sous le choc.

Lille, Lyon, Marseille, Bordeaux, Nice, Nîmes, Brest, Grenoble, Toulouse et tant d'autres encore... Des grandes villes mais aussi des plus petites et même ses banlieusards, toutes celles et ceux pouvant venir s'étaient rassemblés là, avec France juste devant eux. Chaque représentant portait une petite pancarte noire où l'écriture blanche se détachait «Je suis Charlie». Francis prit alors la parole, tenant lui-même sa pancarte, un ruban noir détonnant tout contre sa chemise bleu ciel.

«Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Charlie.» affirma-t-il alors que tous les autres approuvaient d'un hochement de tête.

Henri sentit les larmes poindre à nouveau mais il les retint, son cœur lui faisait toujours vivre le martyre mais la présence des autres le soulageait un peu. Il n'était pas seul face à l'horreur, il avait la France avec lui dans tous les sens du terme. Même des représentants avec lesquels il ne s'entendait pas vraiment. Se taper dessus «en famille» était totalement différent que de se faire attaquer de la sorte... Paris prit une grande inspiration puis leva le poing, laissant voir le ruban noir qu'il portait lui aussi, signe de deuil national. Les drapeaux étaient partout en berne et lui avec. Pourtant...

«Je suis Charlie. Nous sommes **tous **Charlie»

* * *

><p>C'est un texte écrit sans prétention, je ne suis là pour faire la morale car au final, chacun se débrouille avec sa propre conscience.<p>

Juste avant notre minute de silence, le président de l'association des étudiants de ma fac de droit a fait un petit discours.  
>"Nous sommes des étudiants de droit et chaque jour nos professeurs nous explique que la France est un Etat de droit, qu'on y est libre et que ces libertés sont la base fondamentale de notre République. On l'entend d'ailleurs dans son nom: République démocratique et libérale."<p>

Une pensée pour nos disparus, une bougie, quelque chose. Il y a des rassemblements spontanés un peu partout devant les mairies et préfectures, renseignez-vous!

**Ne touche pas à ma France, ne nuit pas à ma République, ne vole pas mes _Libertés_.**

JE SUIS CHARLIE

EDIT: Il y a une image sublime que j'ai vu à télé, une jeune fille voilée tenant une pancarte "Ne touche pas à ma France" sans avoir à vous l'expliquer, vous voyez où je veux en venir. Tolérance et surtout respect sont de rigueur, merci.


End file.
